


Meeting the past.

by Cherryplasy11



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:53:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22798870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherryplasy11/pseuds/Cherryplasy11
Relationships: Edd/Matt (Eddsworld), Future Edd/Future Matt (Eddsworld), Future Edd/Matt (Eddsworld), Future Matt/Edd (Eddsworld), Future Tom/Future Tord | Red Leader (Eddsworld), Future Tom/Tord (Eddsworld), Tom/Future Tord | Red Leader (Eddsworld), Tom/Tord (Eddsworld)
Kudos: 7





	1. Warning

Warning:

Kinky I guess?

Matt is Top in EddxMatt


	2. Future Tom/Tord

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning:Some BS plot line,Omega/Alpha, cunt fucking,& soul mate  
> .

Warning:gaging & technical Cheating(?)

Tom never did know why he had a cunt instead of a dick... He didn't he even know about the soul mate thing till he meet his,Who during those first years he will not say, but now his alpha boyfriend(hopefully a feancé soon) and him were happy and bonded with each other. He still wondered why his parents kept the two biggest pieces of information away from him,maybe they were embarrassed that there son was meant to be with a male alpha and have a cunt. He didn't care,he was happy to be in his boyfriends arms every night. 

Edd always anticipated the moment he met his soul mate,to see the dsame string between them that they had. Every Omega wished that they could get a nice strong Alpha as there mate for breeding ,Edd didn't care if his was a Beta,Omega,or Alpha he just wanted to find love. So when he meet his lover he wasn't exactly surprised that he was a Alpha because he wouldn't stop looking at Edd!(he was on his pre-heat.)He and his boyfriend were now both were perfectly comfortable with mating and such. 

So when they wake up to see themselves in a different time there gonna question a lot of shit. 

* * *

* * *

Tom woke up in a weird bed and room. He was wearing Tord's red hoodie from the night before and his black stockings that Tord liked so much. He also wasn't wearing his underwear from the night before. The portal had dropped him somewhere when he was asleep. He smelt around before landing on his boyfriends distinct scent of Smoke and chamomile. He smelt Tord's hoodie and made sure it smelt like him he grabbed some sheets he smelt them before feeling his entrance drips bit as he smelt Tord but it has the smell of gunpowder. He still could tell the smell was Tord's though. He got up and made sure that the blanket drapes over his shoulders feeling uncomfortable in the strange new place. He heard a door open and close he froze up as he was looking at a picture. He held his breath as he tried to turn around seeing who it was as it didn't smell liked the sheets before being pushed onto the wall. " _Such a pretty little Omega~"_ Tom whimpers as he heard the Norwegian language ring out. He hugs the blanket closer to his body. Suddenly the male attempts to kiss his neck but the door opens again and the Alpha turned around fearful of who ever entered. "S-Sir I was just waking up-"out" the other male said. Tom felt the male leave. He muttered a "see you later" before he did causing Tom to feel tears leave his eyes at a faster rate then he thought. He felt hands on his shoulder and he was turned around. "What's wrong little Omega?" The one who walked in asked. The male was wearing a red turtle neck and a blue trench coat reached down to his calf's. He had a Metal arm on his left side with was seemed like burn markings on his face with an eye patch. He was looking at Tom with curiosity. 

He smelt like Tord...

"T-Tord?" Tom said. "Who are you?" 'Tord' asked. "I-I'm Tom..." Tom had said. "What day is It?" Tord asked. "It's February eighth,twenty-nineteen..." Tom said. "Are you married or anything?" Tord asked. "I-I have a boyfriend." Tom said. "Of how many years?" Tord asked. "N-nearly 7 years. We started dating the seventh of March." "Is he your soulmate?" "Yes" Tom said replying to the other Tord. Tord took his organic hand and moved Tom's head to the side seeing a bruising bite mark. He rubbed it with his thumb hearing the other moan. With out warning he smelt the others skin. Lilac and blueberry. He gently sucked unable to resist the urge. Tom moaned a bit loosening the grip on the blanket he felt Tord kiss his causing a dark red blush. He felt Tord's hands move the blanket off Toms shoulders showing the hoodie that barley reached mid-thigh. He was kissed as Tord slid his fingers between Tom's folds causing a moan in the kiss. Tord pulled away and went to lock the door and he closed the curtains. Tom was panting as his cunt drips and he was drooling a bit. He was in a dazed state as Tord grabbed him and dropped him on the bed. 

Tom felt the other bring his hoodie up and he gently played with the nipple piercings that Tom had causing the other to moan. "F-Fuck~" Tom moaned. Tord reached to his side of the bed and grabbed a handkerchief and pinched the others piercing watching him moan and closed his eyes. Red leader took his chance and tied the gag into Toms mouth. Tom didn't complain and allowed Red to do what he pleased. Red brought his hand down to Tom's cunt rubbing the others clit with his robotic hand and kissed Tom's neck. Tom shook wrapping his arms around Red’s neck wanting to be closer to him. He moaned feeling two fingers enter him. Tord bit Tom's skin a bit smirking as the other moaned into the gag. Tord pulled his jeans off and pulled out his dick and pushed into Tom who moaned and went limp as Tord pushed in and out of the other enjoying how Tom moaned into the gag.   
Tom shook as the other gripped his neck causing a choking sound to come out. He whimpered as tears dripped down his cheeks. He cried out as he came on the other felling the other do the same to him. He pants as Tord pulled out. 

He blacked out before he felt the other curl around him. 


End file.
